Agni Ignis
Agni Ignis is a large Colosseum located in the Northeastern corner of the map. It can be entered by using the obliterated wall at the Southeastern section of the colosseum. Agni Ignis is latin for 'fire of Agni'; Agni is the Hindu god of fire. The Hindi (language spoken by vast majority of Hindus) pronunciation of Agni is "uh-guh-nee", although many English-speaking MineZ players say "ahg-nee". Contents * Loot Chests * Travel Advisory/Warnings * Trivia * Lore * Lore Block * Lore Book * Miscellaneous Images Loot Chests * Top of Outer Ring (Lime Green Stalls) ** 5 food_rare * First Outermost Ring (Houses) ** 5 mil_rare * Second Outermost Ring ** 11 mil_rare ** 16 mil_epic ** 4 mil_mythic ** 2 pots_rare (Button Required) ** Secret Room *** 4 mil_epic Travel Advisory/Warnings * Due to the radical terrain and surrounding jungle, getting here will require lots of food. If travelling from the South, make a stop at Pileus, as that's the last location on the trip with food. * There are two ways to enter the colosseum: The ruined portion of the Southeast end, and the lesser-known tunnel in front of the western statue. * The outermost ring is generally a waste of time because they only spawn rares that are very distanced from each other. * The First Outermost Ring has zombie spawners between the houses. * While food chests do spawn here, they spawn on the outer ring very far from each other and you must walk quite a distance to get to them, so don't depend on this location for food. ** Alternatively, food can be found at Treetops Shelter. ** The nearest location with basic supplies such as bandages and milk is Kauri. * The food chests are located in the green stalls and, as this place has many crafting tables you may be able to craft cookies or bread if necessary. * Void Shrine is can found to the Northwest, Treetops Shelter to the North, Meteor Crater to the Southwest and Kaurito the South. * It is recommended you camp the Eastern lime green stalls as they're closer together. * Along with the houses, there's one Nether-themed house that requires a button to enter. It contains 2 pots_rare which can really help you in here. * Agni Ignis is the largest above-ground structure in the MineZ world. It used to be one of the most dangerous, but after the Secret Update the amount of zombie spawners was severely reduced and the pigman spawners were removed almost entirely. ** There are still zombie pigman spawners in the North and South sides of the first ring from the center, and they can spawn while you are looting surrounding houses--potentially trapping you inside. * Plenty of gear supports a good size group, making it a great place to bring your clan. * There is a house with pressure plate labelled "Wudalfs 'Magic' Shop". Attempting to enter will shoot a random, being harming, poison, or slowness potion at you and spawn a zombie to attack you. * Bandits are rare but do come at times, but when they do, be prepared, they are often equipped with high-end equipment and can occasionally be in very large numbers. * Gearing here for a while is quite viable since after the Secret Update, Agni Ignis is almost on the safe side of locations in the world. * The four zombie pigman spawners that were occupying the center had been removed as part of the August 15th update. * There is a house with a wooden pressure plate, which once an item is thrown onto it or shot with an arrow will open a door revealing a basement with five buttons, mentioned above. Pressing "3" will open a second door on the opposite wall of the buttons. In this room there are 4 mil_epic chests and two more pressure plates. When items are thrown on these it opens a piston door to a small passage with a stone button at the back wall that when clicked teleports you to the middle of Agni Ignis. Trivia * The Symbols on the Agni Ignis statues are Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. * In Lord Airel's Brewery there is a sign that reads "The vault has been moved somewhere... dark and meaty". It is talking about the Secret Room, which is dark and the entrance to its vault has netherrack (meat) in it. * The elemental towers in the middle of the stadium have signs that read: "Fire Granted Power", "Fire Brought Destruction", "Air Granted Freedom", "Air Brought Instability", "Water Granted Life", "Water Brought Death", "Earth Granted Stability" and "Earth Brought Sickness". * In the building right under the bridge of the second outmost ring there is a group of signs saying: "If you're reading this, it means that you have survived! I have left you something in a secret place. If you wish to retrieve it go to the Head. This refers to Hogs Head Bar where there is a sign that reminds you the code is "3", which refers to the house with the basement and the Lore Book. ** Hogs Head Bar is also a reference to Harry Potter. Category:Locations